User talk:Cryptid Hunter93
Welcome to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SummerClan/Roleplay page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Founder, Bureaucrat Autumnrose is the founder of this wiki. Bureaucrat Rainlegs is the 2nd in command of this wiki, and is our newest bureaucrat. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the Leader of PC and deputy of PCA Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. Administrator Silverflower is our newest admin, a loyal deputy of Project Characters, and an awesome contributor. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 17:20, August 25, 2012 Banned Due to your behavior in chat, you are banned for a week. Your swearing and giving a staff member sass is against the rules and will not be tolerated. You are banned for a week, hopefully that will give you time to think about what you have done, see you in a week. Stormstar http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif Stormclaw Forever 16:30, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Everyone loves my famous quotes "press the botton next to f12 and paste in paint" ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 21:28, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Get on teh chat if youre on~ Raven Here. If you want anymore, tell me! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 22:35, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Oi. No gay cats please. e.e [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 22:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Quail'n'Amber's Son: Viperkit: a handsome, very dark, almost black, brown tabby tom. :3Silverstar 21:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Then when i asked to create Beautifulpaw, why did she say yes? You are all wanting to make me leave, so stop it.Silverstar 21:46, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Adding Cats Cryp, you need to ask on the talk page of the Clan if you want to add a cat. This is your first warning about this. Please remember to do so in the future. Regards, [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 21:14, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Heyyy <3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Feathernose May the odds be [[User:Stormstar 2015|'for']][[User:Crystalheart123|'ever']] in your favour 17:47, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Just make sure to ask before making the page. Thanks, [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 20:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) CHAT NOW BOYFRIEND! BrightXLong Ocean Well... Cryp, Snoweh decided to make Brightwhisper and Oceanwave back together. Sorry if you dont like that. Crystalheart! ❄ CrystalXFlame <3 20:57, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, CH. Message me when you get this. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 19:47, October 1, 2012 (UTC) CH? ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 19:04, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ermm... Sorry Cryptid, but I really don't think that they should be together. I realized that Oceanwave was a better mate for Brightwhisper, so I put her back with him. I'm sorry if you are upset, but I choose who my cat's mate will be. Sorry. Snowie♥ The memory of Swan ~ 22:12, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Come chat. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 22:28, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'm there. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 22:39, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Chatttt Hiii Come Chat With meeeee ♪♫Feath ♪♫AppleXBlaze and Joey♥ 16:45, October 9, 2012 (UTC) mate/df/strongkit Could Glimmershadow train him in df and there he meets Ashkit (SpC) ''Ash'' ''I'm ready to PARTY'' owo Um... Strongkit's going to train in DF? Crystalheart! ❄ StrikeXQuartz! ♥ 22:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Eh, I summoned chu so now get your butt on chat! Crystalheart! ❄ Happy Halloween! 23:16, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I think something should happen to Lunar or Leopard.... Please give me an answer! 07:49, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I added Looker's template.Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 18:35, October 19, 2012 (UTC) A Change in Heart Strongkit can be Risingspirit's apprentice. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 19:15, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Wait Whut did you say about Emeraldkit in Chat? I was getting crackers and I forgot what you were talking about. I'm not mad, but curious. 83 [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 21:21, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat hey come back to chat im bored Blackfrost1234 Welcome Back, Cryptid Hunter93 Welcome back. I hope you learned a lesson, or leçon as the french say it. :3 ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 21:43, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Charat Request! Could you do a fluffy blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and a lopsided diamond tiara she is an apprentice Skyetalon (talk) 22:52, November 11, 2012 (UTC)SkyetalonSkyetalon (talk) 22:52, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Happybird and Featherstorm Can Happybird become a queen now? I think it's about time. ❄Lilydust~❄The most wonderful time of the year.. I posted c: ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 17:53, November 17, 2012 (UTC) owo Who's in your avvie? They're cute. o3o ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 19:54, November 17, 2012 (UTC) OMFG HE'S HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 19:59, November 17, 2012 (UTC) -gives rowie a thumbs up- ''Ash'' ''I'm ready to PARTY'' Glimmerkit's description cream she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a black spot on her chest and ice-blue eyes. That's her description. Snowie♥ X lives on... If you remember his spirit~ 06:18, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat get on chat now[[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 17:49, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ban You're banned for an infinite amount of time for saying what you said. Everyone's done with you, CH. Until you can grow up and apologize and take a JOKE, you can come back. But since I know you won't, you're probably going to stay banned forever. Ta! ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 22:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC) You're unbanned. Sorry, CH.... :/ ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 23:31, November 25, 2012 (UTC) SplashClan warriors! Can you please make Runningpaw and Emeraldpaw warriors! Thanks :3 Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 03:18, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Low. Even For YOU. Wow. WOOOOOW. I can't believe you. Or Leggy. And you know what? As long as you leave the wiki, you don't have claim over your cats anymore. Bye CH. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 18:42, November 27, 2012 (UTC) >.> You might as well leave the wiki if you can't even face me like a man you know. >.> ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 02:53, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Why aren't the rest of the apprentices warriors? -confused- Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 05:13, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Umm... uh...... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? O.O Ok I know I'm banned from chat and all but I know something's going on. I saw Rowie's talk page and I was shocked. Please inform me when possible. Best, ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 13:20, November 28, 2012 (UTC) They're still old enough to be warriors. Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 21:35, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Expressionless Here...I know it sucks but it's something. http://www.iaza.com/work/121129C/iaza16712463764700.png ''Rowan''[[Brackenpaw|Sometimes....you just...SNAP]] 22:14, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and that's Dropkit. I sa in her trivia that she needed blue eyes, so I made you one...c8 ''Rowan''[[Brackenpaw|Sometimes....you just...SNAP]] 22:16, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Couples Why? ''Ash'' ''I'm ready to PARTY'' Presents A littel present for chu, CH. JarrahXAutumn <333 Merry Crystmas! ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 01:01, December 3, 2012 (UTC) CH 8DDDD GO ON CHAT <3333333333333333333333333333 ♪♫Feath ♪♫[[Violetheart|All I want for Christmas is DANISNOTONFIRE c:]]♫ 18:13, December 3, 2012 (UTC) CH, I am so ''going to kill you. -takes out a shotgun and blasts CH's head off- '❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 22:57, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey man.... Hey.... I kinda felt bad about all this, and I WAS going to suggest that I make a cat for Scorch, but after reading Feather's blog, well, why should I? >.> [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 20:16, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat 8D [[User:Feathernose|'''-Danisnotonfire']] 13:25, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I made chu a leetle Christmas present c: ilu [[User:Feathernose|'-Danisnot']][[User talk:Feathernose|'onfire']] 19:03, December 6, 2012 (UTC) r u there? i just saw u were on. i'm new & need help + i'm confused. I forgot to sign :DA.V.4Life (talk) 00:05, December 15, 2012 (UTC)A.V.4Life CH..... please come to chat. We all need you. So we can talk. [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 02:43, December 15, 2012 (UTC) D'awwwww<3 CH, thank you so much~ I love her~ Imma keep that forever<3 *saves to my pc as "Spiritstar.present"* Love ya, Nick<3 [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I']] [[User:Mossnose33|'wish']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'you']] [[User:Moonshine78999|'a ]][[User:Rowanflight|'''merry]] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'Christmas']] 15:30, December 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Lol, sure thing. Ilu2<333333333333 ''Rowan''[[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 20:12, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ERP CHAT '❄ Crystalheart ❄' '''We wish you a merry Crystmas' 03:50, December 18, 2012 (UTC) >8D LOL yes! I saw this on a comment on youtube. I know what my little girl's name will be. Peace. ''Rowan''[[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 20:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) c: Come chat c: I love mah sig c: [[Strongpaw|'-Strong']][[User:Feathernose|'X']][[Alpinepaw|'Alpine']] 17:25, December 19, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE IT 8DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD <333333333333333333333333333 [[Strongpaw|'-Strong']][[User:Feathernose|'X']][[Alpinepaw|'Alpine']] 11:13, December 20, 2012 (UTC) <3<3<3 OMFG THANK YOU<33333333333333 [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 20:07, December 20, 2012 (UTC) OMG THANK YOU! <3 OMG CH THANK YOU<3333333 I LOVE IT <333333333 That's amazing <3333 Thanks, CH-derp <33333 ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 22:03, December 20, 2012 (UTC) >8D Thought you might like this: http://ifunny.mobi/iAE2YGTgT#imy9hm8J [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]]''All I want for Christmas...is you! '' 22:30, December 20, 2012 (UTC)